Wish and Dream
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Everything revolves around wishes... J/L... Slightly AU.
1. A Little Girl's Wish

**_AN: _**_I wrote this today and I apologise if it's a short chapter. Blame my mind, please._**_  
_****_Disclaimer: _**_Like I said before, I don't own a thing and I'm not so happy with the new Boss... :/ I don't like her, but maybe that's because she's planning to turn Jane and Lisbon against each other... :_

**_Fic: _**_Wish and Dream  
**Written for: **Jello Forever April Chalenge**  
Prompt: **Wishes  
**Rating:** T_

* * *

He watched his daughter yawn for the umpteenth time in 20 minutes.

He had finished reading the story and he took his time to observe his little miracle.

Rachel had turned 5 a week ago and he and his wife and thrown a little party with their family.

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes Rach?"_

"_Mommy told me you has to work t'morrow"_

"_Mommy's right, but I'll be home soon"_

"_Pwomise?"_

"_I promise"_

He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight, getting up. He was almost at the door when his little girl's voice stopped him again.

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes sweetheart?"_

"_Mommy said that if I wish for something real hard, I can get it"_

"_Really? Mommy said that?"_

"_Yeah. I already made one"_

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_You never leave me, daddy"_

Her words broke his heart, because there was truth in them.  
He was almost at the studio or with his clients, having no time for his little treasure. His wife had complained about his job.  
Being a fake psychic and working as one had its advantages, but it took a lot of time away from his family. And now his agent told him that the Director of the CBI wanted to hire him as a consultant to solve the high profile cases and help the police.

"_I love you Rachel and I promise I will never leave you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. You and your mother are everything to me and I love you both"_

"_Ok daddy. G'night"_

"_Good night sweetheart"_

He kneeled on the grass near their graves and cried.  
His daughter's wish would never come true.  
The promise he made was broken from the moment he walked out of the door to go to the live show that day.  
It had been three days since his life was taken by Red John…  
One week since his daughter's wish…

His heart was shattered… There would be no more promises or wishes to fulfil…

He had already paid a high price for breaking them.

He wouldn't do it again.

"_I am so sorry Rachel"_


	2. A Father's Wish

**AN: **_I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm having a bad case of writer's block and it sucks.... -.-'  
Anyways... Here's the second chapter and by the way, maybe there will be just one more or maybe two chapters, and I'm not so sure this fic will have a happy ending, but let's see how it goes, first. Thank you for all the reviews. Special thanks to SIMONISTHECUTESTMENTALIST, you are awesome, thank you for being so faithful reading my stories. This one is for you =)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own my coke, a pack of cigarettes, an hamburguer ad my chips.... After I eat, I will not own the series._

* * *

One day she came home from school.

Looking at the sink, she found the already empty bottles of scotch and she sighed.

Her brothers were not home yet but her father was.

The empty bottles meant one thing… He was already drunk.  
If she didn't do one thing right, he would beat her brothers. She was forced to do everything her father wanted.  
The man who she saw as her hero, abruptly changed when her mother died.  
He quit his job and started drinking. It had already become a routine among the Lisbon family.  
She had seen what the alcohol did to her father and she hated the mutated, angry, drunk and reckless man that would take her father's place.

She felt his eyes on her and she recoiled slightly.

"_Teresa"_

His drunken voice calling her name…  
She turned around to face him.

His eyes red, his unshaved face, his dirty clothes…

"_Yes dad?"_

"_You know why I will never put a hand on you?"_

Her eyes were wide open with fear and she started trembling.

"_Why?"_

"_Because you look so much like her"_

Before her mother's death, she always smiled when someone told her she had her mother's looks, but now…

"_And if there's something I wish for is this..."_

Her father approached her… She could smell the traces of alcohol in his breath…

"_I wish you didn't look so much like your mother"_

* * *

A lone tear caressed her face as she stood near his bed, twenty-five years later.

She wasn't holding his hand as his life was ready to be taken by liver cancer.  
He had called her, saying that his last wish was to see her before he died, and she granted him that.

A word had not been spoken since she got in the hospital room. There wasn't a caress, a smile, a goodbye kiss, nothing…

She watched as he opened his eyes…dark green on lifeless grey.

"_You know what I wish for?"_

Her own words sounded cruel, but he deserved it…

"_For everything you put us trough, I wish you rot in Hell"_

Turning, she left… The beeping sound of the machines that kept him alive stopped, but she didn't look back. She couldn't. Instead she let out a breath, feeling all the weight out of her shoulders. The monster had finally been destroyed by his own poison and she could live again, without looking back.


	3. A Dying Man's Wish

**AN: **_One chapter down, one more to go. Then, I'm off to write another one-shot. Probably a happy one... I still don't know.  
_**Disclaimer: **_The series doesn't belong to me. When I win a s**t load of money, I'll buy it._

* * *

The house that held two important persons fro the CBI was silent.

The SCU and the SWAT team surrounded the premises, waiting for their orders.  
A shot was fired inside the house and Teresa wasted no time breaking the door. Followed closely by Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt, she ran up the stairs, gun in her hand and heart pounding.

One door opened and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the seriously injured man crawling is way out of the room.

"_Oh God, no"_

A whisper of the name of the man.

"_Patrick"_

Teresa was by his side in a heartbeat.  
His clothes, hands and face were bloodied.

Looking at the room she saw another body - Red John's body – and it was in worse condition than Jane's.

A groan brought her attention back to him, as he turned around.  
She made him lie down, her legs supporting his head, and that was when she noticed the fatal stab wound…  
A wound like that would make him bleed to death. Inevitable…

The thought of losing him brought tears to her eyes.  
First it had been Bosco, then Minelli, and now she would lose Patrick too… It was too much for her to handle.

His ragged breath as she presses the wound, trying to keep him awake (even alive) while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Cho was talking to Hightower, filling her in on what had happened while Rigsby held Van Pelt in his arms, but Teresa's eyes were only focused on Patrick.

His blue orbs were no longer shinning, like they used to.  
All they held was the adoration (if not love) he felt for her and that would also fade away.  
He knew the time had come, so he held onto her for dear life, kissing her cheek and whispering his final words, before his life vanished…

"_I wish we had more time"_


	4. A Dream Of A Wish

**AN: **_Final chapter everyone. Thank you for the reviews and this piece brought tears to my own eyes.  
First try writing Angst. Tell me what you think. =)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Is there a chance of owning the series by clapping hands twice? *claps twice* ... *claps twice again* ... Dang -.-'_

* * *

His hands kept her from seeing where he was taking her.

"_Jane, for the last time, where are we going?"_

"_Lisbon, for the last time, you need to be patient. I assure you, we're almost there"_

She sighed, slightly annoyed at her consultant. He had ushered out of the office, saying he had to show her something.  
As they walked awkwardly down the streets, it seemed strange to be guided by him.

His hands were warm and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"_We're here",_ he said, clearing his throat.

"_Finally"_

He took his hands off of her eyes, placing them on her shoulders. The gasp that left her lips made him smile. He had outdone himself this time, and in a good way.

The crystal water of the beach, and the memories it held (the good ones) made her eyes shinier. She turned to him and he smiled sheepishly.

"_Jane, how did you…"_

"_Know that this is favourite place to be alone with your thoughts?"_

She felt her cheeks getting a little bit hot and nodded. His smile grew and he winked.

"_I'm the psychic here, remember?"_

His answer made her let out an unlady like snort, but her smile lit up her features.

"_Why are we here, Jane?"_

_I thought it would be good for you to get out of the office and forget about the world for a few hours"_

"_But…"_

"_Besides, you need to relax and take your time. You've been drowning yourself in paperwork ever since…"_

Teresa didn't say a word. She just nodded and took in the view of her favourite place on the beach.  
She debated about whether or not telling him that this was all…

"_Teresa?"_

The softness in his voice almost made her cry. This was not how it was supposed to be…

"_Teresa, are you ok?"_

"_N-no, Jane…"_

"_Talk to me"_

Sitting, she dug her toes in the warm sand, gathering the courage to tell him what she needed.

"_Patrick, I need to tell you something"_

"_I'm all ears"_

"_I came to CBI when I was just 25. I was young, naïve, fresh from the Academy… It was Sam who helped me through my rookie days in his team. All guys, I was the only woman, and in this job you have to almost be a man to get the respect you deserve. The friendship I had with Bosco soon became a sexual relationship. I was only 27. I was enthralled with that man"_

She noticed his expression change to one of jealousy and internally, she smiled.

"_A few years later, Bosco spoke to Minelli and I got my promotion, Senior Agent with my own team. I appreciate__ what Bosco and Minelli did for me and maybe that's why I've always played by the book, but then you came, my beautiful disaster"_

His expression changed again, but now it was one of confusion.

"_The man that had a truckload of emotional baggage, the man that had already planned to get revenge on the serial killer who murdered his family, the same man that always made me smile despite the days when I was in a high bitch mood, and the same man whom I fell in love with"_

He wasn't smiling. His face was serious but his eyes were sparkling.

"_But I know that this crystal water, t__his beach, this moment, you, all of this is a dream. And everytime I wake up, I cry, because I wish you there, comforting me, holding me in your arms where I would feel safe and protected"_

"_Teresa, I…"_

Even in her dream, she cut him off with a kiss.  
She had to let go of him, but his memory would forever be imprinted in her heart.

Lips sliding against the other, the last kiss… Memories of a dance, when she realised what she felt for him… Memories of broken promises and funerals…

She no longer felt his lips and she knew that the dream was over.

She was back in her office and it was past 1am, already. Grabbing her things, she locked her office door and went to the elevators, making her way past the bullpen.

The couch – his couch – that also held too many memories and she smiled.  
It had been 4 months since his funeral, 4 months since she saw his face, the boyish grin and the deep blue eyes she loved.

Still smiling, Teresa walked outside the bullpen and looked back one last time, whispering,

"_I wish you __loved me too, Patrick"_


End file.
